Primogeniture
by FeistyT0T0
Summary: -Spoiler for an important part of the Fable III main questline is mentioned, and influences this moment. *Meant to be a oneshot*-. After suffering a loss as substantial as this, Ben Finn is left to pick up the pieces, and learns just how much he took for granted, and he resolves what he shall do next.


As much as he tried, Ben Finn couldn't think straight. His thoughts became a fluster and swirl of anger, guilt, and a need to avenge his fallen mentor. He had already suffered the loss of his family, losing his brothers, and then watching his parents deteriorate. Just why did he have to continue to watch loved ones die in front of him? Just why does he have to suffer like this?

Major Swift was and always will be the only one Ben could think of as a father figure (heavens knows his own had done a miserable job at it), and now he's gone! Swift was taken away from him, and his own name was dragged down into the mud. Damn that Logan, and his disgusting tyrannical ways!

Feeling anger rise within him, Ben kicks a tree. They thought it best he wait for them to find the major's last bit of aid. He understood, but how could they push him out so quickly, as if he's a child? He deserved to be in there, paying his last respects.

His foot breaks through the thin tree and he sees a glimmering amongst the splintered bark. A key? Simple, but yet so elegant. It was made of silver, or perhaps steel...with some carvings into it. Just why would a key be left in a hollowed out tree like this?

He reaches in and after realization hits him, he rushes into the fort.

He ignores Walter's shouts of protest, and doesn't care if he looks like a child. Their opinions be damned! He runs into Swift's tent, and a part of him hopes to see the major, drinking tea and reading. Ben can feel his heart break when there is no more of that.

The scent of tobacco, gunpowder, and books is gone. He would never have that again. The shelves he could bring with him are perfectly lined with books. Volumes upon volumes of solace that only the major had comfort in. Ben wishes that he could walk in, and find Swift sitting at his desk, but the empty presence taunts him. The chest...it had to be in here. It just had to be there.

His eyes rest upon the chest near his shelf and with very shaky hands, he opens it or attempts to open it. The key fits in and his hands tremble more. He turns the key and is surprised to see the chest produces an audible opens it and stares down at the paper within. Orderly, arranged and stacked in a neat, timely manner. Everything about it just screamed Major Swift! Ben can feel himself smile as he picks up the document.

"It can't be…" He says aloud as he looks at the official seal. Ben gets up and heads to the chair. He hesitates to sit down, still hoping to be lectured like an irresponsible child, but such wishes remained ignored.

He sits down and opens the paper. He lets out a snort when he sees how formally the major addresses him.

* * *

_Benjamin,_

_As a man who has lived a long, fulfilling life, I am no fool to how everything could be lost in an instant. It seems like only yesterday when we were sent to this miserable fort. For someone who fought for this country, Logan was eager to have u throw our lives away at the hands of the hollow men, but I digress. _

_You always were a wild card, all that potential, but a lack of willpower was the obstacle. You never compromised that vivacious personality of yours, but your enthusiasm has helped shape you into a fine soldier. I am humbled and honored to have guided you to the potential you always had. I really do hope that you write down that story of yours. I was sincere when I said that your troubles strengthened you, and could become inspiration for those in similar situation. You have lived through the agony, but have kept that vigorous personality intact. Just do remind yourself to keep that wit in check from time to time._

_I have lived a long and fulfilling life, but one of the many things I have not done was settle down. My life was far too hectic to consider a wife, and children seemed out of the question. __It wasn't until getting acquainted with you, that I was certain this would be the best decision. Perhaps I never sought out a partner, and a simple life with children of my own, because I knew deep down I knew? Family is deeper than blood, don't you ever forget that. __I leave to you everything that has once brought me joy, in hopes that they too will do the same. Remember to take care of yourself, and no matter how much our opinions clashed, I look upon the time spent fondly._

_Thank you for everything,_

_Edward Jackson Swift._

* * *

Ben turns turns the page over, and there's the will, but all that pales to what he just read. Everything he read, every little part touched him in ways he couldn't describe. He needs to place the document down, and feels his eyes sting with tears. He never got the chance to thank Major Sw-…no…he never got the chance the thank Edward for everything.

Fighting back tears, he has a new goal, something he will see to the end. He feels someone pat his back, and glances back to see Walter. The friend of his old mentor warmly smiles, and Ben is certain that they will all make sure Edward wasn't killed in vain. They all planned to fight in his honor, and if he could help it, he would make sure that Logan's death would be drawn out.

Ben didn't have much time left, and so he takes a small memento to hold onto, and with a grin, he heads out. It was time to figure out exactly what information they just received, but little did he know, this was the beginning of the most difficult part of the plan to free Albion from Logan...


End file.
